


Don't wake me  up

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: literally just a boy sleeping.Tsuki/Kage





	

Kageyama slung his bag over his shoulder as he made his dash across the grounds towards the clubroom. He'd win today for sure since he managed to slip out of class earlier than usual, and without Hinata at his heels he knew his victory was assured. 

Panting, but not breathless, Kageyama opened the door slowly to absorb his victory. A grin creeping its way across his face.

The door slowly swung open as the afternoon sun streamed into the room, Kageyama's shadow stretching across the floor.

He took a proud step in and closed the door behind him, dropping his bag on the floor as he did so.

He took a moment to savour the quiet before the storm (that was Hinata) and began by stripping off his jacket and shirt, slipping on his white karasuno sports top.

He froze as he spotted movement in the corner of his eye, hands hovering over the buckle of his pants. He had been so preoccupied with his victory that he hadn't notice the second presence in the room. Cold sweat flushed his face as he realised how rude he would have seemed if it were one of his seniors.

Slowly, he turned around as he felt his heart rate soar and instinctively he held his breath.

He laid eyes on a familiar teammate and his pulse began to slow.

 

 It was just Tsukishima.

 

Kageyama stomped over “Hey you should say something if you're-" he stopped for a moment, realising that something felt out of place.

Why _didn't_ he say anything?

Usually the middle blocker was the first so make some sort of snide remark before Kageyama could even open his mouth. On top of that Yamaguchi wasn't stuck to his backside for once.

He crept up slowly to the blonde who was slumped over on the low table that club members used, arms resting beneath his head. the position looked a little painful but it was obvious that Tsukishima was asleep.

Kageyama felt himself swallow. He had never seen Tsukishima asleep before, not that he had wanted to, but it was an experience.

The dark haired boy scanned over the middle blocker's long lashes and wavy ash blonde hair and noticed the slow rise and fall of his back as regular, shallow breaths filled the air.

Tsukishima looked so defenseless Kageyama felt his mind go blank. Usually he could have thought of something nasty to do, like jab the middle blocker in the ribs or slap him on the back just to see the look of surprise on the boy's face but right now nothing was coming to mind.

Dropping to the floor the setter crossed his legs with a feeling irritation welling up in his chest. His eyes locked onto the sleeping boy's face.

There was a moment of silence as Kageyama ran his eyes over the middle blockers body. His long torso, his large, rough hands and muscular arms. Eyes straying to the black framed glasses sitting neatly on the table beside him.

Without thinking Kageyama reached out and picked them up gingerly, unfolding them and directing them towards the window, watching the streams of afternoon sun catch in the lenses.

He popped them on, squinting around to gain awkward focus of his surroundings.

"I guess the king doesn't toss to peasants!" He mimicked the taller boy's droning voice, giving his best Tsukishima impression before chuckling to himself. He casted a sidewards glance at Tsukishima, half hoping he'd be awake to say something or make a snark reply. But the middle blocker continued on in his slumber.

The irritation from earlier didn't subside and Kageyama found himself legs crossed in front of the blonde again, brows knitted as he tried to put a finger on the cause.

Was it because Tsukishima didn't talk back?

But wasn't that a good thing?

Why didn't he just wake Tsukishima up?

Most likely because he needed to come up with a plan to irritate Tsukishima.

The setter scratched his head and nestled his chin on his arm, hovering his free hand over Tsukishima's face as he thought. He hesitated, worried that the boy just inches before him would suddenly open his eyes.

All thoughts blew away as the setter felt himself raptured by the sight before him as he cautiously ran his fingers lightly over Tsukishima's hair. Brushing over the blonde's locks with the lightest touch before pausing over the middle blocker's cheek.

Suddenly a roaring bang filled the room as the door flew open.

"I WIN!!!!" Screamed the orange haired boy waving his arms victoriously.

Kageyama's hand tore away from Tsukishima's face like a cat thrown into water.

"Shut up, dumbass!!"

 The excitement drained from Hinata's voice instantaneously, "Oh. You're here." His eyes fell on the setter at the back corner of the room, donning black rimmed glasses, "Kageyama.... Did you always wear glasses?!"

"Huh?! What are you- ah!" Kageyama felt his face flush, " this is ...I ...uh...". The room felt like it was spinning.

"Ah Tsukishima!"

Kageyama turned his head to find the middle blocker sitting up, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his surroundings, visibly disorientated from his nap.

"Hey Tsukishima!! Take a look at Kageyama's new glasses!"

Kageyama could feel his face instinctively twist into a scowl, "shut up Hinata you dumbass!" pulling the spectacles off and hastily returning them to the table.

He picked himself up awkwardly as he turned and quickly changed into his shorts, drilling holes into the ground with his stare while Hinata watched on with head cocked, wearing a puzzled expression. He planned on keeping his mouth shut in case he incurred the setter's wrath.

After a brief moment of silence Kageyama pulled the door open "Let's go Hinata." He said gruffly, gesturing towards the shorter boy with a nod.

Hinata's face lit up at the prospect of practice, zooming out the door with a delighted cry. Kageyama began to close the door behind him and having gained his composure the happenings from before were like a distant dream.

 

"Hey."

 

Kageyama's face muscles immediately tensed up with his lips drawn into a tight frown. Turning around to find the taller boy holding out his glasses.

"Are these yours? Since your greasy fingerprints are all over it." The tone was an irritated one which in turn made Kageyama's eyes narrow instinctively.

"oh yeah I forgot the King has a habit of watching people sleep too." Tsukishima commented casually whist wiping his glasses on his shirt before placing them on his face.

The setter couldn't retort. Instead he bit his lip with his fists clenched.

"It was fun playing along.... maybe we can do it again soon." the last part was low, a whisper that crept into Kageyama's ear and ran down his spine as the middle blocker strode past, pausing before he exited, "oh... and you should probably brush up on your impersonations." he laughed, closing the door with a soft click as setter was left alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written a fic in years. Sorry nothing happened.


End file.
